


Touch

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: More than a month ago,catapultionand I decided to draw something for each other. However, as our different timezones refuse to coincide and it's been more than two weeks since the supposed deadline, I'm posting it here for her to see.Lily/James; 2b pencil; ink; Photoshop.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).

catapultion and I decided to draw something for each other. However, as our different timezones refuse to coincide and it\'s been more than two weeks since the supposed deadline, I\'m posting it here for her to see.

Lily/James; 2b pencil; ink; Photoshop.">


End file.
